Werewolf Soldier
by Ghostluvr120
Summary: Lt. Toby 'Grim' Severide, Stiles' Cousin, is given a vacation leave from his deployment overseas and decides to fly home to visit his uncle and cousin. After being attacked in the woods by mysterious lizard person he is thrust into the world of all things supernatural. Will his military training help the pack and himself survive. I suck at summaries the story is better I hope!


**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Wolf or its characters :( only my Oc's **

**Tag(s): Derek/Oc, trigger warnings, PTS warnings, slashfic, slight angst, bad language, adult content(eventually), set late season 2 and will mostly follow the series, no one dies! only the big bads!**

.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-_.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-.

I pulled down my sand colored balaclava the heat was making it nearly impossible to breathe. The sound of the Black Hawk's blades slicing through the air filled my ears. I was sitting on the edge of the center cabin, my left leg dangling off the side and my M4A1 Sopmod with red dot sight resting on my thighs. I sighed scanning the endless ocean of sand. The only things visible were a handful of tattered old buildings scattered here and there most likely abandoned due to the violence in the area. I felt a tapping on my shoulder so I looked up.

"Hey Grim, guess where I'm going for this leave?" Soup said with a mischievous look on his face . 'Soup' was Staff Sergeant Sean Campbell. "Uh...Home?" I shrugged with a lighthearted 'duh' expression on my face. He grinned, his green eyes lighting up with joy. "Yeah, home to my girl and to my son. You know he is turning 6 this month? I finally get to be there in person for his birthday not behind some stupid computer monitor." His bright expression faded with the guilt he felt. It was obvious that he missed his little boy. I smiled and patted his shoulder. "I'm sure that you coming home is going to be the best gift he gets on his birthday." He nodded before looking down at his boots goofy smile on his face. It's been at least 2 years since any of us got to go home and for some of us even longer. Our squad leader, Captain Declan 'Mother' Butler, had decided that 2 years was too long being surrounded by war so he gave us all a vacation leave.

Sergeant Samuel 'Sunshine' Davis spoke up next, "My girlfriend said that when I get home we are going to spend my leave acting like rabbits." He winked with a grin and with provocative hip movements. Some people smiled while the rest groaned in annoyance. Our pilot, Matthew 'Moe' Gray, said. "My wife is going to cook for me all day every day. Her enchiladas are to die for! She cooks like a goddess, no offense, Curly." 'Curly' was our residential cook Sergeant Major Andrew Peterson. "You know, Moe, if our lives weren't currently in your hands I would smack you upside the head and you do realize adding 'no offense' to your statement just makes me take it offensively." he said pulling himself next to the offending pilot.

The helicopter cabin was soon filled with lighthearted laughter as Curly settled down in his spot glaring at Moe who was grinning like a fool. "Hey, Grim?" I looked up at Soup who had a somber expression on his face, probably debating on whether or not to ask me the question on his mind. "Hmm?" I responded a little apprehensively. "Why don't you have a special someone to go home to?" The small smile that was once on my face slowly faded into a vulnerable expression. "I don't know. Unlucky I guess. Plus you know I turn into a socially awkward teenager around woman." I joked hoping to lessen the tension that had suddenly filled the small cabin threatening to suffocate me. It worked somewhat because everyone smiled although that sorrowful tension was still there. I chuckled along nervously glad to have avoided more conversation about my love life or the current lack of said love life. But it was true; ever since my bad breakup with my high school sweetheart I've been the equivalent of that awkward lanky high school freshman, around woman so I didn't get lucky when it comes to the 'love department' as Moe likes to call it.

Our medic, Lea 'Doc' Watson, grinned. "My man is going to make me a romantic dinner, a romantic bubble bath, and then he is going to give me a sensual message before we have at it like crazy animals." she accentuated her words with a laughable snarl and clawing gesture. We continued to laugh and talk about who was waiting for who at home before our conversation was interrupted by Mother,

"Alright, gossip girls, there is a gun fight involving EC's and Civi's about two clicks to your east. You wimps need to go intervene before people start dying." "Permission to groan, Mother?" I asked through the headset. "Permission granted." Everyone let out a collective groan. "Done?" "Not quite." I said letting out one final over exaggerated groan. "Good?" Mother asked amused no doubt grinning from the other end of the coms. "Good." "Alrighty then you guys better get going." "Si capitan." I replied with broken Spanish. "Alright, Moe, we have a party to crash." "That we weren't invited to!" Curly piped in. "Hey numbnuts, that's what crashing a party means." Doc snorted. "Oh." I tried to smile reassuringly as Curly slowly slouched down in his seat red faced trying to become invisible. I must say he isn't the brightest firework but he makes up for his lack of intelligence by being the guy on the team you just can't help but love. I heard Moe reply, "Oscar Mike.", as I was checking my weapon and side arms. A few moments later the sound of gunfire could be heard off in the distance and soon the silhouette of the rackety old town and black smoke could be seen on the horizon. "Everyone be ready and stay frosty." I said stepping out of the helicopter onto the desert sand and pulled my desert colored balaclava back up as the Black Hawk touched down with a cloud of sand.

.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-.

I dumped my equipment unceremoniously onto the floor before collapsing face first on the couch in the rec room. I groaned when I felt someone heavy sit on my aching legs. "Come on Grim, you're a soldier, man up will ya?" Mother laughed looking down at me with a humorous expression on his face.

I would have glared at him or replied with a witty remark if I didn't feel like I was hit by a truck. Oh wait, I was! "Captain, I was tackled by a sumo sized male civilian, I had a lady throw random wooden furniture at me, AND to add icing to the cake I was hit by a FNG in the driver's seat of a Humvee. I'm sore so I think I have the right to moan and groan in pain." I mumbled into the couch cushion. The captain laughed. "Sorry about that, mate, forgot to mention to the other detail that you guys were already in the area handling the situation but it couldn't have been that bad if you are still walking and talking though."

Before I could angrily yell at him Soup, Curly, Moe and a few others walked in to bid their farewells and to say how much they weren't going to miss the sandbox. The sandbox was what we called the Middle East where our base was currently located the exact location I couldn't say because it was classified need to know information. After the final few soldiers left, it was just me and the captain on base; everyone was either on a plane home or waiting to board their designated plane.

"Hey Grim?" "Hmm?" I lazily replied trying my best to will the soreness away and prayed that I wouldn't get any bruises the next day. "Do you have any family or friends you could go visit?" he asked slowly and cautiously as if afraid to upset me. My brows furrowed together as I thought. He knew why I was staying on base while everyone else was going home. He knew that my family disowned me the moment I signed the enlistment papers. My parents were hardcore antiwar nut jobs so the fact their only son decided to join the military didn't sit right with them and they weren't afraid to show just how much it irked them. The rest of my family followed suit not long after leaving my squad mates as my only family. "I don't think I do." I replied my voice soft and filled with pain.

I slowly looked up to him; his eyes were glassy with tears that were threatening to escape. The idea of me being alone on base while everyone was at home with family and friends pained him. We have been on the same squad since I enlisted he went from my squad mate to my unofficial mentor to my best friend to the missing father figure in my life. "You have to have someone. What about a distant aunt or even a distant uncle? Anyone?" I sighed rerunning through the mental list of family and friends. Most of my friends I had lost contact with after graduation while others simply wouldn't take time out of their busy lives to take in a guest no matter how close the friendship was. "I might have an uncle." I replied hoping to cheer him up a little.

In all honesty I didn't mind being alone after all I had grown used to it over the years, but the fact that my Captain was upset about it pained me. Like I said he became more of a father figure over the years so we were pretty close. He smiled which contagious and made me smile a little too. "Call him up, now before it gets too late." He patted my now numb legs before getting up. I groaned as I slowly stood up my legs tingling as they regained feeling. I slowly walked to the satellite phone we kept my body stiff and sore from today's events. I stood a few moments, phone in hand, trying to remember my uncle's work number.

My uncle worked as a deputy in Beacon Hills, California so he didn't have a home phone. I never got his cellphone number and even if I did I doubt that it would still be the same. I pinched the bridge of my nose as I continued to rack my brain for the number of the local police department. I sighed as I remembered it punching in the numbers. The phone rang a few times before a female voice answered, "Beacon Hills Police Department." "Um, hi, I was w-wondering if I could speak to D-deputy John Stilinski?" I stuttered. My hand was slightly shaking. "Deputy? Oh, you mean Sheriff Stilinski!" "Sheriff?" I scratched my head. "When did he become Sheriff?" I asked slightly confused. "He became sheriff about 3 years ago. Been a while since you two spoke huh?" I laughed, "Yea it has more than I'd like to admit." "Well, you're in luck he just walked into his office. I'll patch you through." I thanked her before she transferred the call. Once again the phone began ring when suddenly my stomach began to do summersaults with insecurity. "Sheriff Stilinski speaking." I took a deep breath.

"H-hi Uncle J-john, it's me S-severide." Eerie silence that made my stomach churn even more. "Hello?" For a brief moment I thought the connection was lost. "S-severide? As in Toby Severide?" I chuckled nervously. "Yeah that's me." I heard loud laughter on the other side of the line. So loud I had to pull the phone away from my ear. "Sev, my god, it's great to hear from you. It's been a long time!" I chuckled again, "Yeah, so long you went from a deputy to becoming the all-powerful Sheriff." He chuckled. "Yup, hey, I heard you were in the army now. I hope all is well?" Slightly cringing I answered, "Yes I am. Actually I'm calling you from overseas now." "Really? Is something wrong?" I sighed fighting back the nervous vile that was slowly climbing up my throat. "No, nothing's wrong I just I had a question." I heard a chair squeak and shuffling. "OK?" the Sheriff replied nervously.

"My squad was just given a short leave and I was wondering, if you're ok with it, if I could catch a plane and fly on for a visit?" my voice cracked slightly and my palms began to sweat as I spoke quickly before I lost my nerve. I was preparing for a flat out rejection but instead I heard the sheriff practically yell without hesitation, "Of course! I'd love to have you over!" I let out a breath I didn't even realize I was holding. "Fantastic, um, I know its short notice and all but the last plane from here leaves tomorrow morning, is that ok?" again without hesitation, "Absolutely! Can't wait to see my favorite nephew!" I couldn't help the laugh that escaped my lips. "But Uncle John, last time I checked I was your ONLY nephew." I could practically hear the grin in his voice. "You still are and that doesn't prove anything. But anyways, I have some important paperwork I need to get done by tonight and I have to call Stiles so he can get the spare bedroom ready for you." I nodded forgetting he couldn't see me.

Stiles is my little cousin. If I remembered correctly he would be around 17-18 right now. "OK, well it was nice talking to you again. I'll have someone give you guys a heads up when and where my plane is landing. If that's alright?" "Alright sounds good. See you tomorrow and have a safe flight." I smiled as I hung up the phone. I couldn't believe my uncle actually wanted me to visit. I was expecting him to yell at me or threaten me anything but welcome me into his home.

"Twas successful, was it not?" I jumped putting my hand to my heart. "Shit, captain, don't do that!" I squeaked. Yes squeaked, I was manly enough to admit that I had a tendency to make not so manly noises when I was surprised or spooked. The captain shoulders were moving with silent laughter as he leaned against the doorframe arms crossed. I sat down on the couch my hands clasped together head low. "Yes it was successful so I'll be leaving tomorrow." My voice sounded calm but my hands were shaking.

"Good." Was all he said. We stayed there a few moments in a somewhat awkward but mostly pleasant silence. I was still shaking with a mixture of nerves and adrenaline but I was relieved at the same time. A couple minutes later we said our goodnights before heading to our respected bunkers and I had fallen into a deep and thankfully nightmare free slumber.

.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-.

Bang! Bang! Bang! I fell off my bunk in a tangled mess and landed on the floor with a soft thud. "Ow." I looked up to see me captain doubled over in laughter with two pans in his hands. I stiffly stood up untangling myself from the mess of blankets then I grabbed my pillow from my bunk and threw it at him. But he caught it causing me to growl. "Wakey wakey sleeping beauty. Your plane leaves in two hours and you still need to pack and get ready."

I mumbled. "Well, asshole, you could have woken me up in a nicer and less frightening way." He grinned "Well, where's the fun in nice and less frightening." I rolled my eyes picking up my pillow and blanket before making my bed. Mumbling curses and insults under my breath. I usually don't mind waking up early in the morning but I don't like waking up the banging especially since loud bangs don't usually mean nice things in the military.

I grabbed my uniform and towel before heading to the showers. I checked my side in the mirror cringing at the giant bruise that ran from under my arm to mid-thigh. I quickly stepped into the shower before the warm water kicked in. Warm water makes the desert heat seem even hotter and I really didn't feel like sweating any more than I have to. After I finished my shower I went to the rec room for a quick breakfast. I had to settle for a simple bowl of stale cereal and a terrible cup of coffee. Usually, courtesy of Curly, everyone would be eating pancakes and toast with a cup of coffee to die for. "What no special breakfast?" I looked up mid-bite to see the captain with a smug grin on his face.

"Nope, you can make your own damn cereal and coffee thanks to your stunt this morning." It was my turn to grin as he gave me a disappointed frown. He fixed his cereal and opted for no coffee before sitting down across the table from me. We were sitting quietly enjoying the silence because usually breakfast was filled with loud complaints of the guys yelling 'it's too damn early' and complaints about what we were eating so the silence was a warm welcome. "You still stiff from yesterday?" The captain asked not able to stand the silence any longer. I took another bite of my half stale cereal.

"To be honest I'm still sore but it's not as bad as it was yesterday though." The Captain nodded. I finished up my cereal and coffee before excusing myself to go pack my stuff. I pulled my faded green duffle bag from under my bunk and began packing a couple uniforms and all the civilian clothes I had before zipping it up. I sat down on the squeaky bed taking a deep breath.

In about an hour I would be on a plane to Beacon Hills and to say I was nervous would be an understatement of the century. My hands were shaky and sweating and my leg was bouncing up and down a habit that only showed when I was really stressed or nervous. What if my uncle didn't like what he saw? What if he is only letting me into his home to insult me and call me a monster? I shook my head. No he wouldn't do that he was an amazing guy who cared about his family he wouldn't do something so terrible. But then again it had been years since I saw him last and people change.

I sighed. It seemed I was sighing a lot lately. I contemplated what would happen if I 'missed' the last plane I could avoid any awkward situations and I wouldn't have to worry anymore. But what if me missing my plane caused me to lose the respect of the only family I have left? I straightened up in my seat. It's settled I will go to Beacon Hills see my family and have the best vacation known to man. I was a soldier I've been shot at and I have people try to blow me up with a grenades and I.E.D.s I can handle a little bonding time with my family. I took a deep breath before grabbing my duffle bag and heading towards the air field.

.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._

**Author's Note: Well this is my first Real story that isn't a one shot. I'm hoping it will be a slow burn but I make no promises. I hope to update on a regular basis but like I said no promises lol. I'm not in the military so if any of my army details are wrong I apologize. Please no flames. **

**Terms: ECs- enemy combatants, Civi's- civilians, Oscar Mike-on the move clicks- kilometers, Frosty- alert, FNG- Fuckin' new guy, I.E.D.- improvised explosive device,**


End file.
